


Say Yes

by clowchan



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nevactacus, Nevada has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nevada thinks about his relationship with Caractacus and how he cannot say the dreaded L word</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title named after this song: https://youtu.be/Oe1UIcQb05w?t=1m8s

After being with him for nearly a year, Nevada started to more than like Caractacus. He _loved_ him and it was so hard for him to even utter the words. Even saying _te quiero_ was difficult or dare he even say it - _te amo_. No matter what language it was in, Nevada found it difficult to admit his affections. He never wanted to be with someone more or to protect them so much. He knew that Caractacus knew he felt that way. Yet he felt guilty for not saying the actual words (when Caractacus has on multiple occasions). It was impossible. Nevada was never that type of person.

At the beginning of their relationship, Nevada viewed Caractacus as a sexual conquest. The goal was to turn this very vanilla man into a horny slut of sorts and then leave him. Yet the first time they had sex, instead of straight up fucking him, they made love. And he stayed the morning after. It surprised Nevada how open Caractacus was with bedroom activities and his willingness to try new things. Nevada always took it slow with him until Caractacus asked for more. Hearing Caractacus beg and mean it was such a turn on. And in turn, Nevada began to crave more of him. He still does.

There were other things Nevada liked about Caractacus. He never used him. Never asked for money even for expensive parts of whatever invention he was working on. Nevada would offer to help and Caractacus would respectfully decline. He was kind and honest. He would inform Nevada if something was wrong or if Nevada did something that bothered him. If anyone else was this honest with Nevada he would beat them, but not Caractacus.

As odd as it sounds Nevada viewed the inventor as an embodiment of a conscience. He would find himself asking _“Would Caractacus do this?”_ and if the answer was _“no”_ he'd leave it. That's never happened before, especially with someone as impulsive and selfish as Nevada. Now he was thinking about somebody else’s feelings. Granted Nevada was not a saint and sometimes he slipped up. Business was business, yet he wanted to become a better man for him. As a compromise, Nevada would never conduct his dealings in their home.  Caractacus was too pure to see the type of shit Nevada dealt with on a daily basis. And the thought of him disappointing Caractacus scared him more than any lowlife he worked with.

Nevada enters his apartment. Correction. _Their apartment_. Caractacus certainly made his mark on it. Various parts of unknown inventions were found in different places: tables, desks, cabinets, etc.  Most of the time Caractacus would make sure his items were in his work area; however, today he was in one of his work moods. Nevada shakes his head, chuckling quietly as he steps over a long metal pipe. As he makes his way to Caractacus' room, Nevada shoves a hand in the pocket of his leather jacket. He pulls out a small black box. His heart starts to race as he looks at it. This was honestly the scariest thing he's done in his life. He stands outside Caractacus' door contemplating whether he should do this or not.  No, he had to do this. When has he ever been chickenshit about anything?  As he entered the workroom, he hides the box behind his back. “Caractacus?”

Caractacus peeks his head up from what looked like a mechanical arm. He lifts up his copper goggles and places them on top of his head. “If it's about the mess out there, I am very sorry. I will clean it-”

“It's not about that. I have something else to ask you,” Nevada shows the black box and opens it to reveal a ring. He hoped that Caractacus would say “yes” as he gets down on one knee.


	2. Part 2

Caractacus blinks for a moment, unsure of what he was witnessing. “Nevada?” He plays with his hands nervously.

Nevada bites his lip, “ _Mira._ Will you marry me?” Now his heart felt like it was in his throat. Or maybe he was having a heart attack. He couldn’t tell. He hated how vulnerable he felt right now.

Caractacus stands up and walks toward Nevada. Usually, for Nevada, he was so easy to read, but not this time. He wasn't smiling _. “Coño, did I fuck up?”_ he thinks to himself.  “Potts?” His voice shakes a little. His mind started to race, _“What's taking so long? Just say yes or no.”_

Caractacus kneels down and finally there was that smile Nevada looked for. But why was _he_ kneeling? This confused Nevada until Caractacus caresses his face and kisses him, “Yes!”

Relief settles in Nevada's body as Caractacus continued, “I've been wondering when you would ask.”

Nevada places the ring on his finger, “You knew, _mi amor_?” He wondered if Caractacus had spied on him or maybe one of his guards accidentally slipped and told.

“Had a feeling,” he stands up and helps Nevada up. “If you didn't ask soon, I was.” He kisses him again. “Wait one second.” Caractacus goes to one of his huge toolboxes and opens a few drawers. “I know it's here somewhere.”

Nevada raises an eyebrow, watching him frantically search for whatever he was looking for.

“Ah! Here it is!” Caractacus returns. “Give me your hand, please.”

“Ok?” Nevada lifts up his right hand.

“Your left one,” he chuckles as Nevada gives him his other hand. “Remember when I didn't allow you in the house for a few hours?”

“Yes.”

“This is why,” Caractacus slips a ring onto Nevada's ring finger.

“You made this?” Nevada takes a closer look at it. “Was this a coin?”

“Indeed,” he smiles with pride.

“ _¡Qué maravilloso!_ You never cease to amaze me, Potts.” Nevada holds him close.

“Glad you like it. My first time making something like that.” Caractacus takes his left hand and kisses his ring finger.

“I would've never guessed.”

“Thank you,” he kisses him tenderly.

“I... I love you.” Nevada couldn't believe he said the actual words.

The biggest smile crept on Caractacus' face hearing that. He throws his arms around Nevada and squeezes him tight. “I love you too!” He lets go of Nevada, takes his goggles off of his head and places them on his workbench. “This can wait. I'll clean everything up here and get changed. We have much celebrating to do.”

Nevada nods, watching him quickly organise the room as best as he can.

Caractacus turns around and grabs Nevada by the hand. “We'll start this celebration off with a bit of fun in the shower and we'll go from there.”

“ _Yes, please,”_ Nevada bites his lip as Caractacus drags him into the bathroom. He couldn't wait to marry his quirky inventor.


End file.
